


Laces

by afinecollector (orphan_account)



Series: Kidlock Oneshots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly Love, Children, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kid!Lock, Kidfic, Redbeard - Freeform, Sweet, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, learning, shoelaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afinecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries to teach Sherlock to tie his shoes. Sherlock thinks wellies are better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laces

“Watch me, Sherlock. It's easy.” Mycroft looked up at his brother from where he was crouched before him. He looped the laces of Sherlock's right shoe around his fingers and slowly knotted them together, tying the shoe up. He smiled at Sherlock's wide, watching eyes and the open-mouth concentration that stretched across the five-year-old’s freckled face. “Do you think you can tie the other?” He tapped his fingers on Sherlock's left shoe. 

“I can do it,” Sherlock nodded his curly head and plopped down onto his bottom. “You watch me.” He insisted. He bent up his knee, drawing his foot close to him, and took the two ends of his shoelace in his small hands. Mycroft watched eagerly as Sherlock’s lips twisted in concentration, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, as he folded the laces together haphazardly, somehow actually managing to get them into a knot. He looked up at his big brother with a smile. “Dah-dah.” 

Mycroft hummed, “Not quite, Sherlock.” He reached down to the shoe and carefully teased the knot open. “Watch again,” He looked into Sherlock’s eyes before he focused on the task. Sherlock watched carefully, wiggling his toes inside of his shoes, as Mycroft’s fingers slowly looped the lace together and pulled it into a bow. 

Sherlock frowned as Mycroft looked up at him, expecting to see the same impressed face as before. “That’s what I did.” Sherlock insisted. 

“You’ll get the hang of it when you get a bit bigger.” Mycroft said, sighing a little as he pushed himself up from the hallway floor and back onto his feet. He held out his hand, helping Sherlock to stand up. He patted his hands down the seat of Sherlock’s summer shorts, knocking the dust from his bottom. 

“Maybe I will just wear shoes that don’t have laces in them.” Sherlock supposed with his ever-present lisp, keeping hold of Mycroft’s hand as they walked toward the front door. “Maybe Redbeard and me can just wear wellies.” 

Mycroft frowned down at Sherlock in amusement as he pulled open the front door, suddenly flooding the dim hallway with light from the bright summer’s day outside. He eased Sherlock forward by pushing out the hand he was holding, urging him to step outside first. When Sherlock jumped down the two front steps, Mycroft followed, pulling the door shut behind him. Sherlock was waiting for him at the bottom, and immediately recaptured Mycroft’s hand. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea, Mikey? That Redbeard and me just wear wellies?” Sherlock asked in a singsong tone. 

"Redbeard and _I_ ," Mycroft smiled, frowning at the bright light of the sun, “But yes, Locky. If you and Redbeard want to wear wellies, I’m sure that would be fine.”


End file.
